


Selling Memories

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Neville has been in a depression since the death of his wife. Now that his parents have died as well, the Potters think he needs a pick-me-up.





	Selling Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

**Author's Notes:** For [marksykins](http://www.livejournal.com/users/marksykins) for the [smutty_claus](http://www.livejournal.com/community/smutty_claus) fic exchange. I've had the idea since the day I received my assignment, but the actual writing of it was 500 times harder than I'd expected. Neville was completely uncooperative and the plot grew and grew. Somehow I managed to include most of marksykins's requests. I'm not entirely sure how that happened.

** Selling Memories **

  
_First Saturday_  


"And we're not going to frighten him, right?" Hermione Potter asked her husband, Harry, as they stood in the doorway of the Longbottom residence.

Harry, hand raised to knock, turned to his wife. "Whatever gave you the idea my sole intent and purpose was to frighten Neville?"

She glared at him, a look he knew well and, unfortunately for him, it was a look that had yet to fail to make him submit. Sighing, he knocked on the door.

Neville didn't look as bad as Harry had expected, but still looked bad. The dark circles under his eyes testified that he hadn't been sleeping. Harry smiled and raised the bottle of Firewhisky in his hand.

Smiling weakly, Neville stepped back and allowed them in. Waving his hand, he muttered, "Forgive the mess." There were boxes strewn across the foyer, most half-packed and many of those packed haphazardly.

A look passed between the Harry and Hermione before she took Neville's elbow and led him back into the kitchen. "Sit," she ordered. Neville sat.

Harry followed them back and took a seat at the table. Hermione brushed a kiss over his lips before searching the cupboards for glasses. Once she found them, with a bit of direction from Neville, she grabbed three and set them on the table.

With a flourish, Harry poured two fingers into each. Neville blinked uncertainly before taking his glass and sipping almost delicately. That changed when he watched Hermione slam back the drink, then wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. He choked, forcing Harry to smack him on the back.

"Hermione!" Neville sputtered. Hermione just grinned. Neville turned to Harry accusingly. "What have you been teaching her?"

"Me?" he asked, his voice rising as he pointed a finger at his chest. "I didn't teach her that. She has a cousin who drinks like a fish that taught her that." Hermione merely flushed when Neville looked at her once again.

Harry smiled as he looked between Neville and Hermione. Neville, no to be outdone it seemed, slammed his drink back. Before he could even set his glass down, it slipped from his fingers as he wheezed from the burning in his throat. Hermione smiled, poured herself another glass and sipped its contents.

Once Neville regained the power of speech, he looked between the two Potters and asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"We can't have drinks with a friend?" Harry asked, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

"No," Neville answered.

Hermione laughed. "He has your number, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes at his wife, then leaned back in his chair almost negligently. "We want to help you, Nev."

"Help me?"

Hermione leaned forward to take Neville's hand. "We want to help you. We can help pack things up and --"

She was interrupted by Harry. "And we want to help you in other areas." Hermione threw a scathing glance at Harry. Harry grinned.

"What sort of other areas?" Neville asked, leaning back and, after pulling his hand from Hermione's, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ginny died more than a year ago, Neville," Harry replied bluntly. Neville flinched but said nothing. "You've become a hermit. We want to help."

Hermione glared at Harry again before adding, "And help you pack the house up."

Neville reached for his drink again. "I could use help with the house," he allowed.

"What about the rest?" Harry pushed.

"What rest?"

"Ginny."

The name lay there, no one daring to touch it. Ginny Weasley Longbottom had died just over a year earlier after having been cursed by one of the last remaining Death Eaters. Though she was an Auror -- and Harry's partner at the time -- and Neville had known the risks, her death had sent him spiraling into a deep depression. Losing his parents three weeks earlier hadn't improved matters.

Finally, Neville asked, "What about Ginny?"

Harry grinned. "We'd like to provide some relief."

"Harry, you are so...so...crude!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated.

"What are you talking about?" Neville was beginning to show frustration at the circles Harry and Hermione were running him in.

Harry glanced at his wife, who gave him a small encouraging nod. He stood and walked over to Neville. "This is what we're talking about," he murmured just before bending down to kiss him.

 

_Second Saturday_

It had been a week since he'd kissed Neville, much to Neville's surprise. Hermione asked him several times what it had been like, but he couldn't -- or wouldn't -- describe it.

They stood outside the Longbottom residence once again and Hermione nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Would you stop!" Harry finally barked. Hermione looked up at him and blushed, but did stop fidgeting.

When Neville answered the door, he looked quite surprised to see Harry and Hermione. Blushing furiously, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hermione pushed her way inside, leaving Neville to look at Harry in confusion. Harry merely shrugged and followed his wife inside.

"We're here to help you pack up," Hermione explained, exasperation lacing her voice. "Which room is next?"

Neville looked between the two, confused. Harry merely smiled, tucked his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels. Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

"Um, the bedroom," Neville finally answered. Huffing, Hermione went up the stairs, empty boxes floating behind her. He turned to Harry. "Is she always that way?"

Harry began laughing. "Headstrong? Willful? Domineering? Yes, none of that has changed since school." Leaning closer to Neville, Harry added sotto voce, "It's great in bed."

"Harry!"

Harry smiled beatifically and followed his wife upstairs. He hadn't wanted to follow Hermione's plan to help Neville at first, but he had to admit to himself (he made it a point to tell Hermione she was right as little as possible) that this slow way of reeling Neville in was fun.

He found Hermione pulling the pictures off the wall and wrapping them carefully in tissue. He leaned against the doorframe. "You can charm those, you know."

Hermione startled, nearly dropping the portrait in her hands. Glaring at Harry, she said, "I realize that but some things are better the Muggle way." She set the portrait in the box. "How's Neville?"

"We have him confused."

"We're supposed to help him, Harry, not confuse him."

"It's a slow process to seduce someone."

Hermione looked up and smiled slyly. "Didn't take you that long with me."

Smiling back, he crossed the room to gather her in his arms. After planting a kiss on her forehead, he murmured, "If you consider seven years not a long time."

She smacked his shoulder. "It wasn't seven years, it was about a week."

"I'm not into pedophilia, Hermione."

She pulled back to glare at him. "You are the most deliberately obtuse man." He continued to grin, drawing her close once again, tangling his hand in her hair and kissing her thoroughly.

"Ahem." Neville cleared his throat from the doorway.

Harry and Hermione broke apart, Hermione leaning her cheek on Harry's chest.

Neville stared at the two of them, then shook his head as if clearing it of water. "The, um, next room, um, would be the, um, spare room." Then he scurried off.

Hermione took a few steps back to look into Harry's face. The corners of her mouth rose slightly as she whispered, "I think it's working."

 

_Third Saturday_

Harry was slightly disappointed that Neville wasn't surprised to see them the third week. He merely shrugged and stepped back to allow them into the house.

Hermione worked on packing the kitchen while Harry and Neville began sorting items for sale. It had been Hermione who made the suggestion of an estate sale, but Neville had latched onto the concept eagerly. There were apparently some memories he didn't want to keep.

"Sell or stay?" Harry asked holding up an ormolu clock.

Neville looked up from the pipe he held. "Um, sell."

Harry nodded and set the clock in a box designated to go to the auction house.

Several minutes passed in silence before Neville called his name. Harry shifted attention from the box to Neville.

"Harry? Um, why did you kiss me?" Neville flushed deeply after asking, turning his eyes away. Harry set down the decorative box in his hand and walked to Neville, who shifted nervously but didn't move away.

Harry stood well within Neville's personal space. They were nearly the same height -- Neville stood an inch or so taller -- so it was easy for Harry to look Neville in the eye.

"Why has it taken you this long to ask?"

Neville shifted. "Shock."

Harry smiled, reading forward to cup Neville's cheek. "We told you before: we want to help you. You've become a hermit, Nev."

Neville blinked. For a crazy moment Harry was reminded of Neville's late toad Trevor. "Why this way?" he finally asked.

Harry slipped his hand behind Neville's neck and pulled him close. "We've talked about it for a while."

"You and Hermione?" Neville asked, licking his lips nervously.

"Yes," Harry said, pulling Neville closer yet. Harry could smell Neville's mint toothpaste.

"Why me?"

Harry's smile turned feral, his lips a hairsbreadth from Neville's. "Hermione suggested it."

Harry then closed the distance between them, pulling Neville into a kiss deeper than the one of two weeks earlier. He traced Neville's lips with his tongue and was pleasantly surprised when Neville parted them. Harry wasn't sure which one of them moaned when their tongues met.

The moan seemed to wake Neville from whatever trance Harry had woven around him because he pushed Harry away, stumbling backwards and nearly tripping over a box.

Harry stayed where he was, watching Neville move back.

"What...what are you doing, Harry?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, drawing Neville's eyes down, before replying. "Kissing you."

"What about Hermione?"

"What do you mean 'what about Hermione'?"

"Your wife, Harry!" Neville's voice rose as he became more distraught.

Harry advanced upon Neville, who backed away until running into the wall. Faster than Neville could escape, he braced his arms on either side of Neville.

"My wife is the one who suggested it," Harry explained. "We...we like to experiment a bit. We've done this with Ron, too."

"Ron?" Neville whispered, the color leaching from his face. Harry nodded and leaned in a bit closer. "Done what exactly?"

Harry felt even more predatory. It had taken him a while to warm to the idea of bringing Neville in. Inviting Ron had been a natural progression of their friendship and had been an occasional thing until Ron married two years earlier. It had taken Hermione a couple months to convince Harry of the idea of inviting Neville into their bedroom, in a fashion. Harry reckoned he should feel lucky for having an adventurous witch for a wife, but sometimes it was as much a burden as blessing.

Such as now. She'd left it to him to convince Neville of the wisdom of their plan. He didn't think it was a great idea that he be doing the convincing, but Hermione had looked at him with that pleading look in her eye, then knelt before him and gave him an amazing blow job. He realized he'd agree to just about anything to have one of those blow jobs and Hermione knew it.

"Have you ever heard of a ménage a trois?"

 

_Fourth Saturday_

The auction went well. The Potters attended though they didn't purchase anything. They were there for moral support, even if they weren't near Neville during the auction.

Once the gavel came down for the final time, they made their way to the front where Neville was talking to the manager. Harry and Hermione stood to the side and waited until their conversation was complete before stepping forward.

Neville did a double-take when he saw them, especially once he saw what Hermione was wearing. Her dress was cut lower than he'd ever seen, but was still fairly modest by Muggle standards, and came only to mid-thigh.

Harry stepped forward and waved a hand in front of Neville's face. Neville blinked and shook himself.

"Hermione?"

She nodded and smiled, raising herself on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's go, Neville, we have an appointment."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do," Harry answered, grabbing Neville's arm even as Hermione took the other. The Potters practically dragged Neville out into a waiting limousine.

"What's this all about?" Neville asked, looking around nervously.

Harry leaned back, crossing his ankles and stretching one arm across the back of the seat, the other hand holding a glass of Firewhisky. Hermione poured a glass for Neville, who drank it with shaking hands.

"I told you last week, Nev," Harry replied.

"The...the ménage a trois?" Neville's voice shook as he asked.

Hermione scooted across the seat to plaster herself to Neville's side. With a sly smile, she moved her hand to his jaw and drew his face down for a kiss. "Yes."

Harry watched his wife kiss their friend. It did occur to him that this would anger most people. He wasn't most people. He'd meant what he told Neville previously, that he and Hermione had done this before with Ron. It was how he'd discovered he was bisexual. And there was the added bonus that Hermione enjoyed it.

When Hermione broke the kiss, Neville was a bit breathless. She smiled slyly before leaning back to sip her champagne.

"Why me?" Neville asked finally.

Hermione and Harry shared a look before Harry spoke. "We're worried about you, Nev. Give us one night without any other worries and no repercussions and we'll feel better."

Hermione trailed her hand down Neville's jaw to the front of his shirt. "And you'll enjoy it, too."

"But...but I'm not interested in men," he protested, swallowing hard as Hermione began unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure you've had anal sex."

Neville blushed bright red before coughing and answering, "Yes," so quickly Harry almost missed it.

"It's not that different between a man and a woman. The rest is, that isn't."

Neville just nodded absently, sipping his champagne.

"Now you've gone and embarrassed him, Harry," Hermione chided. She took Neville's champagne from his hand and before he could protest it, she slid onto his lap, straddling him.

"Hermione?" Neville squeaked, then stuttered when she leaned braced her hands on his chest and leaned forward. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Seducing you, of course," she replied in her usual matter-of-fact tone.

Neville looked over at Harry in shock, but Harry merely shrugged as if to say Enjoy it.

Hermione angled her head to kiss Neville deeply. Harry watched as her tongue slid into Neville's mouth. He shifted on the seat even as Neville did. Harry was remembering how Hermione's mouth tasted, how she could take control if she was allowed, how she could dominate him completely if he wanted it.

Neville's hands moved almost hesitantly from the seat to Hermione's back. She made an appreciative noise in her throat, wiggling just a bit in his lap. Harry leaned back and sipped his champagne.

Neville's hands became more bold as Hermione's kisses heated even further. So much so that by the time they arrived at the hotel, his hands were high underneath her dress.

"We're here," Harry said softly.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at her husband before pulling Neville's hands away. Harry was greatly amused to note that Neville seemed dazed.

The Potters assisted Neville from the limousine and into the hotel. Hermione led Neville to the lift while Harry collected the key. He had made arrangements for the penthouse suite. Hermione took Neville's hand for the ride up, smiling softly.

Harry led the way off the lift, grinning at Neville's shocked reaction once they were in the penthouse.

The windows on all side offered a spectacular view of London, especially lit up for the evening as the city was. Hermione went directly to the bedroom, closing the door behind herself. Neville continued looking around, making astonished noises at the sight of the huge sunken tub in the lav and the large television in the living room.

"Why are you doing this?" Neville asked once again, glancing quickly at the still-closed bedroom door.

Harry stepped into Neville's personal space, cupping his jaw in both hands. "We've told you already, Nev. We're worried."

Neville made a dismissive gesture with his hands even as Harry pulled him close into a hug. "But why this?"

Chuckling, Harry answered, "Because we want to." Pitching his voice low, he continued, "Hermione's a bit adventurous. I think Ron and I let loose something naughty inside her in school."

"That wasn't the naughty thing inside me in school," Hermione retorted from the doorway.

Both men looked over and Harry felt as much as heard Neville's groan at Hermione's attire -- or lack of. She was now wearing only a filmy negligee and tiny knickers. Her dark nipples were clearly visible under the sheer black material.

"I don't count, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

"Neville, this is a one-time thing. If you are totally uncomfortable, then you can leave and we won't think less of you." Hermione smiled as she stepped back into the bedroom. "However, I think you'll enjoy yourself."

Harry released Neville and followed his wife into the bedroom.

"Do you think he'll join us?" Hermione whispered, climbing onto the bed. Harry nodded as he shed his clothing down to his trousers. Hermione lay back against the pillows, her legs slightly spread. Harry grinned and crawled up between her thighs, kissing his way from her stomach to her mouth.

Neville cleared his throat. Harry and Hermione broke apart, Harry still braced above Hermione and Hermione's arms still around Harry. Neville stood in the doorway, shifting nervously.

Smiling, Hermione held out her arm to him, silently inviting him into bed. His eyes darted between the two Potters before he nodded decisively and stepped forward.

"You going to undress yourself or shall Hermione do it?" Harry asked, rolling off Hermione to lie on his side, head propped in one hand.

Neville swallowed nervously. "Myself," he finally answered, hands going to the fastenings on his shirt.

Harry eyed both his wife and Neville as Hermione twisted away from Harry to rise on her knees. She faced Neville in a position Harry could only think of as predatory.

He couldn't see Neville very well beyond Hermione, but he was content to wait. While it was true that he'd never particularly been attracted to Neville, per se -- there was always the hmm, I wonder from the time he realized he was bisexual -- he was more than willing to participate, even initiate, events of the evening. Hermione would make it more than worth his while if he did so.

Harry heard Neville's trousers drop to the floor -- the clink of a belt buckle is distinctive -- and was amused when Hermione moved forward to kiss Neville once again. His hands moved around Hermione, pulling her close.

It seems that once he's made up his mind, he's cooperative, Harry thought to himself.

Hermione broke off the kiss and moved backwards on the bed, holding Neville's hand to draw him onto the bed and revealing to Harry that Neville had on only his boxers.

Harry eyed the other man. He'd never really been interested in Neville, but not uninterested either. During school, his eyes were mainly on his best friends. Seeing Neville now, he did question what his teen self had been thinking. Neville wasn't bad to look at. A bit on the thin side, but Harry attributed that to the stress and grief of the last year.

Neville climbed onto the bed and lay down on the other side of Hermione. He tentatively slid a hand over Hermione's stomach and she moaned appreciatively. His eyes darted to Harry's as if to question him.

"Go ahead, Nev, this evening is for you." Harry was amused to see Neville's eyebrows shoot up into his hair, but that he continued fondling Hermione.

Harry reached over and undid the small button holding the negligee closed, then pulled it apart to reveal her breasts. Neville shot a quick glance and each of the Potters before ducking his head to suckle one breast.

Arching upward, Hermione moaned, tangling her right hand in Neville's hair. The moaning turned to mewling when Harry slid his hand up her thigh to the damp patch of fabric that served as her tiny knickers.

Neville slipped Hermione's negligee off her shoulders as Harry untied the knickers and pulled them away, leaving her naked between the two men. Harry backed away a bit to allow Neville to look his fill.

"You're...you're sure about this?" he asked. Harry nodded as Hermione moaned affirmatively.

Harry moved off the bed and dropped his trousers and boxers on the floor. Neville's eyes went wide, but he gamely rose on his knees and removed the last of his clothing as well.

Smiling softly, Hermione turned on her side and took Neville in her hand. "It's okay, Nev."

He nodded jerkily before taking a deep breath to visibly relax himself. Harry slid behind Hermione, wrapping his left arm around her to toy with her nipples. She hissed in pleasure, tightening her grip on Neville as she did so.

"Neville," Harry began. Neville looked up from watching Hermione's hand stroke him. "I want you inside me."

Harry had the passing thought that Neville must have been hexed by how quickly he froze up. Hermione released him to pull him down until she was able to brush her lips against his.

"Harry is a bit...forceful," she whispered, kissing Neville. "Forgive him."

"I'm just shocked," Neville answered.

"If it eases your mind, I can be first," Hermione offered, wrapping a leg around his waist, allowing his cock to brush against her wetness.

He moaned appreciatively, but shook his head. "I wouldn't exactly be showing my Gryffindor courage if I declined, would I?" he asked self-deprecatingly.

"You still don't have to if you don't want to," Hermione said, but Neville shook his head again.

Harry grinned and rolled onto his back. Neville moved around Hermione, who rolled onto her other side, to crawl between Harry's legs.

"You'll have to walk me through this," Neville whispered.

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione spoke up. "You need to lift his legs, probably placing them on your shoulders." Both men looked over at her. She merely raised her eyebrows.

Harry shook his head, amused. "Are you doing this or are we?"

She flushed but answered, "You are, but you weren't saying anything, honey."

"I think we can figure it out for ourselves. Honey."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Neville laughed. "There are some things that haven't changed much since school, aren't there?"

"That she's still a bossy know-it-all?" Harry said. Hermione's look turned mutinous until Harry continued, "But it's what I love about her."

"You are a prat, Harry Potter," she muttered, but smiled.

"And you're a bossy know-it-all, Hermione Potter," Harry retorted, laughter in his voice. She huffed again and climbed off the bed to rummage in Harry's trousers. A moment later she held up a tube of lubricant and slapped it in Neville's palm.

Neville looked from it to Harry. Answering his silent question, Harry said, "You need to prep me."

If anything, Neville paled a bit more. But, true to his pledge of Gryffindor courage, he gamely opened the tube and spread its contents on two fingers of his right hand. Hermione took the tube back from him, capped it and set it on the side table.

Neville met Harry's eyes nervously. Harry tried to be silently encouraging, but it was difficult knowing this was essentially Neville's first time. His first time had been with Ron -- also with Hermione looking on -- and both of them had no idea what they were doing. This time it was Harry with the experience and Neville with none.

"If you start with one finger," he said quietly.

Neville blinked, then nodded curtly. He moved his left hand to Harry's cock and it was all Harry could do not to arch upward, afraid it would scare Neville. He did moan appreciatively and a small smile graced Neville's mouth.

"I'm doing this right, then?" Neville asked, stroking Harry once. Harry nodded sharply, biting his lower lip. He gave up the fight about tempering his reaction when Neville slipped his fingers to Harry's arse.

"Fuck, yes, you're doing it right," Harry moaned. Hermione laughed low, drawing the eyes of both men. Neville moaned right with Harry when they saw that she was stroking herself as she watched them.

"Oh, don't let me disturb you," she murmured, slipping her fingers over her clit and trembling slightly.

Swallowing hard, Neville turned his attention back to Harry. Taking a deep breath, he pushed one finger into Harry, startling him as he'd been watching his wife.

"Nev," he gasped, eyes shooting back to the other man. The look on Neville's face worried him a bit. It was a look of determined concentration. It didn't stop him from being aroused more than he'd thought possible, but did worry him.

Neville stroked his finger in and out of Harry, making Harry tremble. Grinning wickedly, Neville slowly added the second finger he'd prepped. Harry slammed his hands down onto the mattress, tangling his fingers in the blankets. Neville began stroking Harry again in counterpoint to the fingers he was using to open Harry up.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Harry gasped.

"Haven't...but it's a bit like wanking from a different angle, isn't it?"

Harry said nothing, merely allowed his eyes to roll back in his head when Neville stroked over his prostate. He allowed Neville to experiment a bit before lifting his head and growling, "Enough!"

Neville startled, looking up.

"Did you forget he was there?" Hermione asked, laughing.

A faint blush crept across Neville's cheeks as he slipped his fingers from Harry. Hermione grabbed her wand from the side table and cast a cleaning charm. Taking another deep breath, Neville lifted Harry's legs to his shoulders.

"Like this?" he asked.

Harry nodded furiously, moaning once again when he felt the head of Neville's cock against his opening. He moved up so his ankles were on Neville's shoulders, shuddering when Neville's hands grabbed his hips to hold him still.

With a moan from both men, Neville entered Harry. Their moan was nearly drowned by Hermione's cries as she came. Harry's attention was torn between watching his wife and watching Neville. In the end, he closed his eyes and arched upward, urging Neville to drive deep.

His eyes shot open once again when he felt Hermione straddle him, taking his cock into wetness. "Oh god," he growled, nearly breathless.

Hermione didn't move, merely allowed Neville to control their joining, allowed Neville's motion to drive Harry upward into her. She moaned when Neville slid his hands from Harry's knees to cup her breasts. She dropped her head back on Neville's shoulder, panting. Harry released the blankets with one hand and reached forward to tease Hermione's clit.

Things became a bit wild after that. Hermione reached upward, arching backwards, to touch as much of Neville as she could. Neville, for his part, drove himself hard into Harry as if sensing he wanted it a bit rough. Harry was lost in sensory overload, just trying to hold it together long enough for Hermione or Neville to come, preferably both.

Neville was the first to come, driving deep into Harry and freezing. Then, with a groan, he slammed three times into Harry, pulsing as he spilled himself. After that, Harry couldn't hold back any longer. With a noise somewhere between a groan and a whimper, he arched upward into Hermione who, with a flick of Harry's fingers, came as well.

Hermione was the first to disentangle herself. She moved off to the side and sprawled on the bed. Neville then backed away, falling back against the blankets.

Harry was a mess. He knew he should probably shower, but he didn't want to move. He let one leg fall off the edge of the mattress but otherwise was still as he tried to catch his breath.

Finding her wand, Hermione cast cleaning spells on them all. It helped some of the messiness, but not all.

"You want to share that huge bath?" she suggested, making her way off the bed.

Both the men looked at her almost disbelievingly.

Then Harry grinned, kicking Neville. "I'll bet she'd go for being in the middle."

 

_ Fifth Saturday _

Neville awaited the Potters at the sidewalk café sipping lukewarm tea. Harry saw him first and raised a hand in greeting. Hermione took her hand from her eyes to wave and smile.

Harry hoped the week after wouldn't be awkward. The morning after had been. Neville had awoken between Harry and Hermione and was disconcerted by Harry's morning erection. Harry took it in stride, but Neville was deeply embarrassed.

None of that seemed to be in evidence today as Neville rose to give Hermione a hug and kiss on the cheek, then did the same for Harry, kiss included.

Harry sat and raised his eyebrows in question. Neville blushed, but merely shrugged and signaled for a waiter.

Things would be just fine, Harry said to himself, relieved.


End file.
